


Gamblin' Man

by littleartemis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxord makes a cocky bet after some urging by Xaldin, and lands up in a situation he did not want to be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamblin' Man

He should not have put himself on the line in that poker game. Sitting on one of the couches in the game room, the gambler of fate was thinking over his current situation. Xaldin was a tricky bastard, and while he could use wit to bail Xigbar out, the other apprentices, like Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion were too smart for the gambler of fate. He should have thought about it, but the defeated look the bastard had given him made him break down, and he put his own body on the table. To make matters worse, the foot, rubbing his leg ohhh so slowly beneath the table had continually distracted him for the whole game.

It had all happened quickly. The higher member tricking him into his tight situation...

_“You’re a gambling man, right Luxord?” were the smooth words uttered to him, after he had raised his head back up, having been looking for that foot that had been molesting him. Scowling, he glared at the older man, pulling his cards closer to himself._

_III was planning something, and it was suspicious that II was nowhere near. The man was usually around to see how things played out. “Yes...you already knew this. Why?”_

_A sinister cackle came from the man, violet eyes focused on the young brits blue ones. “Well then, why don’t you take a gamble? Since you already know how this is going to end, take a risk.”_

_Scowling, X was beginning to just want this game over with. “And what would you have me gamble? All my possessions? All the munny I have? I must tell you, it’s not much...”_

_“Oh no, no. Nothing like that...something more valuable...” the wind master paused for a moment, violet eyes scanning the tan form of the nobody across the table from him. Luxord was beginning to get uneasy at the silence, then the apprentice finished his suggestion; “…your body.”_

_His blood ran cold at those words, eyes wide, heart beating fast. The lancer wanted him to bet away his own body. The only other players left were watching him intently. He could see Xigbar now, the man somewhere off from them, sneering. Lexaeus had a slightly concerned look in his face, looking between the two. Behind Xaldin; Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were sending him signals that he was insane._

_But he wanted the game over with. He was tired of being toyed with, and he always won! The foot that kept popping up beneath the table, rubbing against him, was disturbing him enough. Now the wind man was getting him to bet himself away. If it got the game to end, he would. “And what if I deny?” he asked boredly, twitching as he felt something grope his leg, calculating eyes on the lancer. Mask up, yet faltering in his molestation._

_“This game is going to go on for longer then you can even imagine. And you can pull any tricks, as there’s a time barrier on this room.” He twitched, having not even considered using his powers to escape until the man had mentioned it. But after he had used it too many times to cheat, the Superior had put the barriers up...upon everyones request. There was even one up on the kitchen. While he had enough sympathy from Xaldin for the man to save him sweets, the man did not like the neophyte sneaking in while he was cooking._

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, he groaned in annoyance, staring at the table for a moment. “And the terms that come with this?”_

_“Winner decides for how long, and what to do with it.” Some cries of outrage could be heard from around them, but X and III were more focused on each other, only distracted long enough to listen to Lexaeus sigh at them. He would be out by the next round, out of pure annoyance, both of them knew it._

_“If it gets your ugly mug out of my face faster, I’ll go with it.” Snarling, he sat back, cards in hand. He usually had a good hand, and this time was no different. Squirming in his seat as a pair of hands ran up and down his legs, he shuddered, eyes fluttering closed for a second. “I-I accept. Let’s just get this over with.”_

_To his surprise...the last round ended with Xaldin winning. Lexaeus backed out, as predicted, and it was left to a face off between the lancer, and gambler. Staring each other down, Luxord threw his cards down on the table...then III did the same. A straight flush. All the gambler had was a four of a kind, and here he was faced with a straight flush. That was why he got the neophyte to lay himself down at the last minute. He **knew** he had the winning hand!_

In the end, he was stuck, waiting in the room, listening to his fellow neophytes complain to him about how he should not have done what he did. He was too busy being off in his own thoughts to concern himself with their criticism. When the dreadlocked nobody stood, he followed suite, arms crossed over his chest, eyes on the floor. Slowly, quietly, he kept in step behind the man, hugging himself tightly. Occasionally, he would look up, observing their path, but it was merely the way to the older man’s room.

In his usual stance, the burlier nobody had his hands held behind his back, standing straight. The most common pose for the lancer. During their walk, he observed the man quietly, wondering if he had enough time to escape for a mere night. Escape the castle for a while, run away, and avoid III, anything!

As he was beginning to consider doing it, the deep voice of the man ahead of him penetrated his thoughts. “I hope you’re not considering running...I may have to put a leash on you then. I hope I don’t have to carry you to my room...”

Swallowing, he put his hands behind his back, holding them there as he blushed. With rushed footsteps, he moved so he was in stride with the older nobody. With one look, the man checked on him, smirking slightly. “That’s better.” Slouching, he stuck to facing the floor, until he felt a finger at his lower spine, straightening him up. Squeaking, he did as it guided, eyes wide, staring at the end of the hall, then glancing over at the sneering lancer. “Much better. Mustn’t forget your posture, X.” After that, the rest of the walk was in silence, III walking calmly next to the gambler who was fidgeting with worry.

He arrived at the apprentice’s room, unscathed, but it was not the journey he was concerned about, but the destination. After he had run into the room ahead of the lancer, fearing punishment, he could hear the door lock behind him. Spinning, he found the man rummaging through some things in his closet.

The room was clean, but there was a pile of things at his closet, like he had been searching for something earlier. “Strip.” The simple command sent a chill down his spine, and he slowly backed away from the man, wondering if there was any means of backing out of his deal. “Strip now, X, or I will cut your clothes off you. And I can guarantee, you will get hurt in the process.”

At those words, he quickly pulled his gloves off, then unzipped his coat, noticing that the older nobody was observing him closely. Especially his hands.

Blushing, he laid his coat and gloves down on one of the chairs, standing bare chested before the lancer. The violet iris’s were inspecting his tattoo’s as he reached down to pull one off.

He had gotten the tattoos while searching for information in tortuga. The pirates claimed they could not trust a man with an unmarred body. Wanting to keep on the superior’s good side, he sought out a tattooist. In the end, he developed six tattoos’, five relatively small in size.

Upon his left shoulder, in all her glory, was lady luck, holding cards, which were all the aces. Just above his heart (or where it should be), was a small, red design of the ace of hearts. Both palms contained a little red diamond, for the ace of diamonds.

As he stripped more of his clothing, boots and socks next to the chair his clothing was laid over, another was revealed. Just above the lining of his pants, was a black, ace of spades. It’s closeness to his groin was displayed as he began shimmying out of the confining clothing, turning from the older man to shake the ace of clubs at him, which was prominently on his right ass cheek.

To his dismay, he was not wearing the silken underwear he usually wore that day. Due to his obsession with cleanliness, all of his underwear was in the laundry pile, being washed. Thus leaving him walking about the castle, with nothing separating his skin from his pants. If only he had saved one pair for such a day. It would have made this much less embarrassing. Especially when Xaldin’s next words were spoken...

“You go commando?” one arched eyebrow rose smirking as the man turned, his hands covering his privates. When he shook his head, the man cocked an eyebrow, curious. “So this is not a normal thing?”

Nodding, he stuttered out, “All of my underwear is in the laundry bin...” Looking away shyly, he barely noticed the man stand, until he appeared before the young time master, one hand on his cheek, caressing it. Just as he was looking up, he felt something cold and metal like wrap about his neck...

Something like a collar.

Reaching up, wide-eyed, he touched the thing, feeling the chains that lead down to a pair of cuffs. The chain only made it to his nipples, where it broke off into two, one link chains, which then connected to the cuffs.

Swallowing, he looked into the man’s violet eyes, finding him serious about the neophytes situation. Quickly, his hands went behind his back, only to be retrieved by the lancer, who placed them quickly in the metal handcuffs. “Now, now, don’t want to go breaking the arrangements do we?” he cool laugh made the doomed young man shudder, like a trickle of ice was going down his spine.

Even more so, he was the only one naked in the room. III was still fully clothed, inspecting him with an unsettling attention, close to the bare flesh of the gambler. So close, the blond could feel his breath ghosting over his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. He arched his back a bit, gasping as the man ran his long nails along the younger nobody’s skin, drawing whimpers from the young man’s lips.

Small shudders ran through him as the calloused hands felt him up, squeezing his thighs. They roughly parted his legs, almost throwing him off balance, but he stood still, watching the lancer as intently as the man inspected him. When the fingers began to tease his hole, parting his ass cheeks, that was when the panic set in.

Squirming, he could feel one poking at his anus, demanding entrance, while the other hand went to holding him still. A murmur could be heard as the man toyed with the young man, poking at it a few times. “Are you a virgin?” he asked softly, and when the man nodded he smirked, quickly standing before the blond nobody. With one shove, Luxord was laying on his back, on the bed, squirming. “Stay there, I need to get some thing’s.” With that, the apprentice wandered out of the room.

When he returned, the gambler was in the same position he left him, inspecting the shackles. He did not even look up as Xaldin sat down next to the blond, undressing slowly. Though, the feeling of leather distracted him momentarily. Long enough to look up and find the lancer, top less, next to him. Blushing, he quickly looked away, though his excitement at the sight would not hide itself as he grew hard, cheeks full blown red as he covered his face. This new development would earn some comments from the lancer for sure.

“You’re quick to excite, I see...” the dreadlocked man murmured, hand moving down to lightly brush the thick length, which reacted happily to his touch. Its owner was unhappy though, not liking being touched in such a manner. Shuddering, he tried to move away, whimpering softly as the older man grasped his length, stroking it with morbid fascination. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, we can’t have you getting sick from lack of orgasm, can we?” he chuckled. “Though, I can prevent if for a while...” continuing on, his voice grew darker in tone, setting a feeling of worry through the young time master.

At those words, the man displayed a ring. A large one, big enough to fit around...

The blue eyes went wide watching in horror as the ring was placed over the head of his dick. Pale fingers slid it down further, not stopping until the torturous metal band was around the base of the young man’s hardness. All the blond could do was let out a pathetic whimper or two, silently begging the man to stop. He could have done it out loud, but then the man would only remind him of the bet, and how foolish he was to put his own body on the line.

Minutes later, III’s naked form came into view. His long, thick erection bobbing in the gamblers face, making him wince and look away. To his horror, he was getting harder, just at the sight of the other man’s cock!

As Xaldin sat, he was forced to roll over, glaring up at the lancer in annoyance. His ass was in the air as he sat there, watching the man move until his own was at the head of the bed. It was then he was pulled onto the bed, by his hair. The meaty fingers grabbing as much as they could, and dragging the neophyte across his bed. The larger nobody ignored the blonds cries of pain, continuing to pull, not even stopping when Luxord reached up to feebly claw at the arm that was hurting him.

His fast was thrust into the groin of the wind man, cock rubbing against his tan skin. When he tried to turn his head away, it was pushed back into position, the man growling in annoyance. The large length was slipped into his mouth when he opened it to speak, filling it to the point where he was close to gagging. “Suck it,” were the simple orders given by the larger man, strong hands holding him in place. Glaring up at the lancer, he moved his head up and down the length, listening to the soft panting coming from the man’s lips.

He thought he could almost get away with just doing this for the night. That was until his hips were pulled closer to the man. The cap was popped on something, and he felt some liquid being poured down his ass crack. Squirming, he pulled back from the dick, letting it fall from his lips with a pop. His upper half moved into an awkward position as he tried to see what the lancer was doing, finding the large hands parting his ass cheeks, fingers delving in to...

A sudden uncomfortable feeling shot up his spine as one entered him, moving around within the tight ring of muscle. First it was the tip in, then the knuckle, and it was writhing within him, eliciting sounds X did not know he could make. “I don’t feel you sucking, X.” The soft words made him tremble and he took the man’s cock back into his mouth, whimpering around the thick slab of meat.

He made quiet noises as the finger moved in and out of him, soon followed by another. Quickly he was reduced to merely licking the length because of how distracting the fingering was. Against his will, he rocked his hips back against the finger, moaning as he rested his face against the man’s hips.

When the third was added, he squirmed at the pain, and how uncomfortable it was. Fingers raked through his hair, demanding he go back to work on the older man’s cock, and obediently sucked on the head, feeling the fingers shift within him.

Suddenly, with out warning, he was lifted from his position, until he was on his hands and knees, facing away from the lancer. “Ah, Xaldin?!” he tried to move, to see what the man was doing, but all he got was his face pushed into the blankets roughly. The hand was gripping at his hair again, tugging roughly.

“Be quiet.” Snarling, the lancer thrusted his length into the neophyte. Once fully in, they stayed like that for some time, the blond whimpering woefully, writhing and trying to get away from the other man. The pain was unbearable, like a spear was shoved into his virgin hole, and there was no way of escaping it. III’s fingers were still in his hair, keeping him there, the other hand in the sheets next to him, keeping the large man up.

He was breathing harsh as he buried his face in the blankets. The thick dick was pulling out of him, and he knew it was foolish to hope the man would stop there. Quickly, he was pounded into again, and the rhythm began there, small cries coming from the weaker nobody as he was roughly fucked.

The tanned hands were fisting in the sheets, clenching and unclenching with every thrust. Tugging close and pulling away as he writhed with an unbearable mixture of pleasure and pain. Tears were staining his face as the fingers in his hair tugged his head back, forcing his back to arch and his body to move back against the intrusion. Nothing was said; just the grotesque grunts and pants came from the mouth of the man above him. He was not close enough for it to be right in his ear, which X was thankful for.

Xaldin more seemed to hover above the writhing mass, sweat of the effort rolling from his face and dripping onto the back of his ‘playmate’. And the sensation of the liquid falling onto him sent shudders through the neophyte, muscles flexing as he tried to control himself.

It was one particularly rough thrust that drew a cry from the gambler’s lips. He squirmed more violently now, head turning to try and see what his assailant was doing, but the apprentice stayed strictly out of view. It was annoying Luxord greatly, and he fought with the man holding him down, trying to see him, get a glimpse of the sadists expression. “X-Xaldin! Let me move!” he chocked out, silenced by one deep jabbing of the bigger man’s cock.

“It is best not to give orders in your position, X. You’ll only find things getting worse. Now stay quiet. Squirm all you want, but be. Quiet.” The cold voice made the blond shiver, and he quieted, not speaking, or moving.

At least he tried not to.

It continued on; him moving to see, then screaming, crying, and whining as he writhed, fighting with the hands roughly holding him still. The lancer was fond of noises more so then he was of words, it seemed. Screaming and crying got him the most excited. III’s pace would quicken then until the sounds got more stifled, and pleasured.

At that, it would change to rough again. The lancer would take him to the peak of pleasure, teasing him, and then pull away. He was growing insane with this torture, his own length weeping within its restraints, longing for the release the older man would not give it.

For a master of time, it was getting to the point where he could not even tell how long they had been at it. It was forever night in The World That Never Was, occasionally throwing him off whenever he arrived back from a mission. But, it had been some time since his last one, and he had grown used to it.

The only trouble was, the dreadlocked man’s effects on his body were throwing him off. He could no longer tell, and was left in a heap on the blue sheets, crying quietly. No screaming, no cries of pain, not a sound, just defeat. Face in the sheets, hips adjusted so the wind man had better access, he gave in.

Only a whimper escaped him as he felt nails rake along his back, fingers tugging his hair to pull him back. They moved him into a kneeling position, Xaldin’s cock still within him, crying, and whining, in pain. Chained hands reached back to claw at the hand, little effort going into the sound.

“Giving up so soon, Luxord? I thought you would be the type to hold out in torture. We’ll have to train that back into you…” the man cruelly purred into his ear, obviously taking delight in the thought of teaching him to handle torture.

He did not reply though, only panting softly in reply. The man’s hips were jerking ever so slightly behind him, and it was distracting. Rocking back against them, he held back the slight moan at his lips, not wanting to loose the feeling.

Of course, the older nobody would have noticed though, imitating the blond’s movement. “You want this over, don’t you Luxord. Want me to stop toying with your body…maybe I will tonight…but I can guarantee tomorrow will be worse…”

At that, he was thrust into once more, feeling his insides fill with the warm, sticky liquid. It coated his insides, and lubricated the man’s final thrusts before he pulled out, the gambler falling to the bed in a heap, shuddering, and weeping.

He flinched as the grayish skinned man wrapped an arm around his waist, moving him so his head was on the pillow. The cock ring was not even removed as he was moved beneath the blankets, lancer spooning him from behind.

It was going to be a long night if his hardness had anything to say about it.


End file.
